Selva
Historia Tillhörde The Dark Nation. Ledde flocken innan den upplöstes. Sinnessjuk hona som vandrar runtom Numoori med drömmen om att skapa en bepansrad armé. Fysik Vit bas. Svart över ryggen, svansen och frambenen. Orangea ögon med en limegrön pupill. Ett stort ärr över högra mungipan där huden förr blivit söndersliten. Utläkta brännskador över skuldra och hals. Personlighet och Mentalitet Selva en djupt störd individ med en skev världsuppfattning. Rätt och fel för henne är inte detsamma som för de som håller sig till omvärldens normer och oskrivna regler. I hennes sinne vilar en sinnessjuka som påverkar allt hon gör, säger och ser. Hennes beteende är impulsivt, djuriskt. Liv är en förbrukningsvara och blod är det tydligaste språk hon talar. Denna hona är överintelligent. Ja, hennes sinne må vara kaotiskt och sjukt, vridet och infekterat. Men den genialitet som vilar i det där kaoset är farligt vass. Trots sitt hetsiga humör kan hon tala mjukt och använda sig av lovord. Hon är en mästare på att locka de som tvekar, och ser svagheter som en chans att få vad hon vill ha. "Selva is an enormous young female that is chronically ill. The sickness she carries rests inside her mind; many describe it as insanity and perhaps that is the most accurate way of picturing it. She is dangerously unpredictable, acts before she thinks, and her right and wrong isn't necessarily the same as for you and me. Empathy, compassion and a genuine understanding of other beings feelings or thoughts doesn't exist in her world. She might snap at the tiniest of things, while provocation doesn't necessarily trigger her. And she's never alone in her thoughts. Voices echoes inside her skull; screams, whispers, mumbles... telling her to rip the face off of the closest being, while at the same time calming her, asking to leave others alone. Her mind is a war zone, a sickness that's taken a hold of her entire being. The powerful jaws sometimes grasps for things that aren't there, and if you're unlucky you might be standing a little too close. Whether she was born with this insanity, or if it's caused due to lack of oxygen during birth, we'll never know. But one thing's for sure... she's more dangerous than you dare to understand." - Selvas presentation. Magier Blodbändning * Metall * Relationer Släkt *Fountain - Mor - Rot in your grave, pathetic rat. *Tosca - Syster - Well... were are we now? *Hanar - Bror - The weak link. *Koto - Bror - I've always wanted to crush your skull with my teeth. *Nemo - Syster - Prove yourself. *Masquerade - Bror - Make sure she makes progress. Andra relationer *Key - Former leader, mentor - I'll become everything you were. And more. *Meilyr - Blind one. I found you fascinating. *Midas - Maybe next time will be a little more interesting. *Relianne - I'll have your life. *Cry - You won't make it out alive. *Volga - Running won't save you next time. *Fenris - I don't know who you think you are, or what you've done to me, but I know this much is true... I wanna do real bad things with you. *Shiva - I didn't get to meet BloodBlossom. But you seem confident. We'll see what your future holds. *Black - Next time we meet I'll make your insides your outsides!!! *Abraxas - Meek one. *Ronia - You... There will be a next time. *Ivo *Aliital *Bell - Eyes and ears Trivia *text Category:Karaktärslista Category:The Dark Nation